We propose to study the role of DNA and RNA in the regulation and function of the electron transport systems in trypanosomes. The related areas of research to be investigated include: 1. Determination whether the kinetoplast DNA is transcribed in bloodstream and culture forms of T. brucei; 2. Determination of the presence and function of nuclear and mitochondrial RNA polymerases; 3. Characterization of the effects of trypanocidal drugs on the synthesis of DNA and RNA and on the synthesis of the electron transport systems in trypanosomes; 4. Purification and characterization of the unique alpha-glycerophosphate oxidase system; 5.Characterization of the sequence of events occurring during the synthesis of the electron transport systems during the life cycle of T. brucei; 6. Identification of factors regulating the repression or initiation of the alpha-glycerophosphate oxidase system during the life cycle of this organism. Our major goal is to detect some property in the macromolecular synthesis or in the electron transport system in T. brucei which will provide a tool for inhibiting the development and replication of these parasites.